


Little King Evan

by Gamewizard2008



Series: Giant/Tiny stories [5]
Category: Ni no Kuni II: Revenant Kingdom (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Friendship, Magic, Shrinking, forest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:52:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamewizard2008/pseuds/Gamewizard2008
Summary: ANi no Kuni IIstory. When Evan and Tani are exploring the Forest of Niall, the young king is shrunk by a fairy. Until the spell wears off, Tani decides to have some fun.





	Little King Evan

**Yay, it’s a new size story! ^.^ This one takes place in the world of _Ni no Kuni II_ , featuring Evan and Tani. I just HAD to do a story for these two, because they remind me SO much of Mason and Sheila! It’s nothing serious, just gonna be short and simple friendship romance. Also, since these two appear in the new Gameverse stories, we’re gonna say this is canon!**

****

**_  
_ **

Little King Evan

**_  
_  
**

**Forest of Niall**

If one were to visit Niall, they would almost think they were on a different planet. The trees were adorned with strange patterns, and jellyfish and brimming fish swam through the air, alluring explorers to venture further. The forest looked the most beautiful at night, when all the scenery became more hypnotic.

Young Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum panted as he climbed the tallest tree that had yet to be climbed. Though his adventures made him stronger, this much physical exercise took a toll on the boy king. He was half-Grimalkin, as one could tell by his cat ears and tail, yet his human half took over whenever climbing or running was involved.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/ninokuni/images/4/4d/Evan_Tildrum-NNK2.png/revision/latest?cb=20180408224632 

“Huff, huff, huff…” Evan was on all fours after finally reaching the top. He was glad to give his heart a chance to catch up.

“Flippin’ heck, Evan. Don’t conk out already.” A pair of sandaled feet appeared in his vision. Steadily looking up, a hand was held open to him, originating from his partner, Tani. Her smile was kind, but Evan felt the slightest hint of playfulness.

“Huff… You were way too fast.” Evan smiled and took her hand, pulling himself to his feet.

https://vignette.wikia.nocookie.net/kidsnextdoorfanfiction/images/6/60/Tani.png/revision/latest?cb=20190224034828 

Although Evan was the king, Tani was the leader when it came to expeditions. They were almost natural opposites: while Evan was raised in a castle, eating from a silver plate, Tani and her family of pirates grew up in the wild, fighting all manner of beasts and bandits alike. She was hardened from head to toe, and her very attire made her one with the wild: a natural green dress that faded to orange at the skirt, with brown branch patterns, and green open-toed boots that ended just below her firm knees. Her maroon hair was braided with leaves, tied into large bushy ponytails.

“You know, you could probably move better if you switch to something more comfortable.”

Indeed, Evan couldn’t bear to be out of his royal attire. His shorts locked perfectly with his tall socks, and his shoes lightly squeezed his feet, though they weren’t quite fit for exploring. Sometimes, his red cape would get snagged on a bush or two. “Well, I’m the king. I have to look the part.”

“Oi, like any of these beasties are gonna care. But blimey, there’s a whole other island up here!” Tani about-faced, observing the land which existed above the continent. “If we’re lucky, we’ll find some rare treasures!” She ran forward eagerly.

“Huff, just no more climbing. Trees can’t get any more massive than this.”

With passion in each step, Tani hopped a trail of stones leading across a river, while Evan jumped a bit more carefully, his eyes facing the stones. He admired the reflection of the stars on the water. Along with the amazing view of the continent, this was a beautiful place, and he was internally thankful that it was only he and Tani on this adventure.

Tani gasped, “Evan, look!”

“Whuuuh!” Evan was startled by her shout, flailing his arms as he lost balance, but he was able to plant his foot on the next stone and catch himself. When he looked to where Tani pointed, he saw a group of Mighty Mites (impish creatures with swords) trying to slice a small, yellow light out of the air. “Is that… a fairy?”

“’ey, bullies!” With a fierce expression, Tani drew out her spear. “Pick on someone your own size!” With the speed of a predator, Tani ran forth and stabbed the first Mighty Mite. The other three slashed her at once, but Tani flipped away and shot triple arrows.

Evan admired how quick she was in a fight, whether she’s switching weapons or readying three arrows at once. But he couldn’t leave all the work to his partner, so he grabbed his sword and attacked two Mighty Mites from behind. The beasts about-faced and struggled to counter his superior blade, but although he suffered a few cuts, Evan had far more battle experience and easily disarmed the monsters. Tani, meanwhile, kept at long range and defeated the remaining two with arrows. Knowing they were clearly outmatched, the Mighty Mites fled the scene.

“Ahh. That was orright for a workout.” Tani smiled proudly and sheathed her weapons.

“Hehe. Looks like you’re safe, little one.” Evan smiled at the tiny fairy. The feminine sprite smiled gratefully at the young king and tapped its tiny twig of a wand to his nose. “Hehe.” Evan laughed from the light tickle. “…W-Whuh?” It was then he realized a glow was rising from his nose, enveloping his whole body. “Whaaaaahh!”

“Evan!” Tani panicked when her partner suddenly shrank into the grass.

“Ergh… what in the world…” Evan felt dizzied by the sensation, and when he came to, his surroundings became much darker. There were suddenly countless, blade-like trees in the area. “Oh, great. How will we ever find our way out of-”

A giant foot crashed in the earth beside him, Evan falling on his behind. With fear, Evan gazed up at the imposing giant. The boot that enwrapped the foot had a familiar cross pattern, and the legs seemed to vanish into orange and green leaves like a tree.

“Hey, what did you do to Evan?!” Tani asked the fairy. The happy sprite pointed downward. At first, Tani didn’t notice, but after looking past her skirt, she spotted something small by her foot.

Evan had seen many amazing things on his adventures, but none had surprised him more than seeing his own partner, more massive than any tree. Tani bent down and gripped Evan’s cape in her fingers, lifting him level with her curious green eyes. “Evan?”

“T-T-Tani! W-W-What happened to you, you’re enormous!”

“Uh, Evan? I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but you’re tiny.”

“T-Tiny?” From this height, Evan realized he had just been surrounded by grass. He estimated he was about 3 inches tall. “Oh, this is just great. How am I supposed to run a kingdom when I’m the size of a mouse?!”

“You’re a mite smaller than the Mousekind, Evan.”

“You know what I meant!” Evan shook, flustered.

“Te hee hee! You even sound like a mouse, too!”

“Tani, DO something!”

“Okay, hold your whiskers. Oi, fairy. Hm?” Tani held Evan away, but realized the fairy had gone. Not a trace of its glow could be seen. “Ugh, flippin’ heck. It must’ve been a Seed Sprite. Well, you don’t need to worry. Their magic doesn’t last long on people. I’d give it an hour, at least.”

“An hour. Great. Can you please set me down? I don’t like having my feet off the ground.”

“Sheesh, you’re such a scaredy-cat.” Tani remarked, placing Evan back on the ground. “Or should I say a scaredy-mouse?” she proclaimed with a bright grin, gleaming with pride over her joke.

“H-Haha…” Now viewing his giant friend in full form again, Evan grew worried. “Actually, I think I would prefer your shoulder. It’s quite dangerous down here.”

“Come on, Evan, I’ll protect ya from any beasties! And I’ll stomp ’em into submission!” Tani marched in place to establish her point.

“I know, but I don’t want to be stepped on by accident.”

“Wot, you think I’m going to step on you? Well then, maybe I should, just to satisfy you.” Tani lifted her foot over the little king.

“N-No, Tani, I’m sorry.”

“Here it comes!” The foot fell.

“AAAH!” Evan dodged in the nick of time.

“Rawr, I’m the Forest Titan! I’ll crush you!”

“Aaaaaahhhh!” Evan rushed through the forest of grass as Tani flattened the path behind him. Evan didn’t once think that Tani would actually crush him, but his feline instincts told him to flee from this unstoppable danger.

“Tehe, come here, little kitty!” Tani was humored by his attempts to flee. Not only were his shoes bad for this, but he constantly stumbled with every quake, and the grass was difficult to navigate. If Tani was just an ounce more serious, Evan would be flattened. The small king fell on his front—thinking he could not escape Tani’s next stomp, he instinctively drew his sword, whipped around, and stabbed her middle toe.

“OW!” Tani’s outburst ruptured the air. She lifted the foot and pulled out the tiny sword; it was as painful as stepping on a needle. “Blimey, Evan, that really hurt!”

“S-Sorry!” Evan seemed to shrink more under Tani’s angry glare. It wasn’t often she grew mad at him, but this was one of the worst times for it to happen.

“You better be sorry!” Tani snatched him up in her hand, firmly grasping him. Evan struggled to escape from the pirate’s mighty fingers, but with how strong she was normally, just one finger was more than too much for him. “You forget who always saves your skin. Does stabbing me in the foot help you feel better? I’m still stronger than you, so you better get used to it!”

“I know, Tani, I’m sorry! I was just frightened, of course you’re stronger than me! P-Please, I can’t breathe! Please, Tani!”

“Tehehe!” Tani let out a giggle; he was just too adorable in this helpless situation. Only his teeny head peeped out of her tightened hand, and it looked like a grape about to pop. With that in mind, she lightened her grip. “Blimey, Evan, you’re so sensitive. Why do you think your own friend is gonna hurt you? Poke poke. Poke poke.” She lightly tapped him.

A blushing Evan tried to sink into the hand, almost thinking it was a safe cubby. “I-It’s just… I feel really helpless like this, and I’m relying on you. I’m not afraid of you, Tani, but I don’t like feeling this weak.”

“Well… I know the feeling.” Tani sighed, her smile fading to a frown. On their adventures, they had come across plenty of powerful monsters, and Tani was knocked out on several occasions. She hated losing in battles, especially in a team effort. “Evan, can I ask you something? If you could trade me for another explorer that was stronger and more experienced, would you?”

“What? No, I could never trade you, Tani.”

“Really? To be honest, I feel like I get my butt kicked a lot.”

“Well, you do get in over your head sometimes. But… that’s what I like about you, Tani. You’re never afraid to rush into battle, no matter what odds are against you. And even though you don’t always win, you inspire me. I…I like having you as my leader.”

“Awww. You’re so sweet when you’re small, Evan.” Tani lightly tickled his head.

“Hehe… So, what do you think of me as a king?”

“I think you’re a total weakling.”

“HUH?!” Evan’s spirit broke.

“I’ll admit you’re good with a sword, but you’re so timid and you always hesitate.” Tani unraveled her fingers, lightly pinching his right arm while her other hand pinched the other. “Just look at these skinny arms. They’re twigs, they are!”

“Yeah, the way I am now!” Evan argued, kicking his legs in protest. “I’m a lot stronger in my full size!”

“Only by a little bit. I have an idea, let’s have a race!”

“A race with you?! I’ll be eating your dust!”

“Not a footrace! A push-up race!” Tani set him on the ground and dropped onto her hands, her gigantic face eclipsing little Evan. “The first one to do 100 push-ups wins!”

“What?! W-W-What happens if we win?”

“Well, if I win, I get to sit on your throne for a week, and we trade rooms! But if you win… um… I’ll cook all your meals in that time!”

“I want more than that! I want you to…to grow 20 gardens!”

“Ugh, fine, I’m gonna win, anyway. And we begin now! One. Two. Three. Four. Five…”

Evan hurriedly dropped and began pushing. It didn’t matter placing a bet because he knew Tani was gonna beat him. The wind generated from Tani’s movement was already making him disoriented, and the most exercise he ever got growing up was sword training. The pirates probably made Tani do this all the time; she suggested this knowing full well she could win.

“Hnnnrrrgh, 98… 99… 100! Augh!” Tani pushed herself onto her back, extending her tired arms and gasping for breath. “I win! I get the royal treatment for a week.”

“Lovely. Nngh, 52… 53… 54…”

“Oh, stow it, Evan, I already won.”

“I’m going to… finish this race! 55… 56… 57…”

Tani rolled her eyes. Well, the entire point of this was to make him stronger, so she couldn’t really argue. “63… 64…” She could tell he was beyond exhausted. How long would those twig-arms of his really hold up? Still, Tani admired the effort he was putting in, and was somewhat hoping he could make it.

It took another 10 minutes for him to finish. “Ninety…nine… …One…hundred!” Then he collapsed, the gravity gluing his body to the soil. “Haaaaaah… I made it. I actually made it.”

His moment of rest ended when Tani lifted him by the leg. Evan dangled upside-down over her face. “You sure did, Evan. Good job.”

“C-Careful, Tani. Don’t drop me.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I only like my meat cooked.” Tani lightly wiggled him like a raw fish.

“H-Hey!” A small box fell out of Evan’s pocket and into Tani’s left eye.

“Ah! Blimey piece of dirt.” Tani tried to rub it.

“Tani, stop! Here, let me get it out!” Tani set him down and Evan carefully crossed her nasal bridge and bent down over her eye. The small box was wedged in her tear duct, and Evan pulled it out with disgust. “Well, this is unpleasant.”

Tani blinked to relieve the itch; Evan felt a light breeze from her lashes. “What is that little box, Evan?”

“Oh, it’s…it’s a gift.” Evan walked across Tani’s face and hopped off to her chest, blushing.

“A gift?” Tani lifted her head, trying to see the little king. “To who?”

“Uh… it’s a secret.”

“Come ooooon. Tell me.” Tani pressed his tiny cheeks with either index finger.

“No! It’s embarrassing!”

“It’s for Muriel, right? No, it’s for Bracken. Oh, it’s a magic charm for Li Li!”

“No! Ergh, I… got it for you!”

She gasped, her eyes and mouth growing circular. Knowing the jig was up, Evan nervously turned and opened the box. “It’s… a Gold Leaf Ring. I thought it’d look great on your uniform… heh.”

“Oh, Evan. Is this… an engagement ring?”

“N-No, of course not!” The boy reddened. “It’s just a present!”

“Oh, that’s right, I never answered your proposal, did I?” Tani thought back to their Hydropolis adventure.

“Th-That was just make-believe! I-I only love you like a friend!”

“Suuuure you do.” She winked. “Actually, I just got a great idea.”

“What now?”

Tani placed him on the ground and rose to full height. “Let’s see, here it is!” She withdrew a leaf-like phone from her pocket.

“Wait, Tani, that’s my Leafbook!” yelled an angry Evan. “You stole it again?!”

“A king needs to take better care of his possessions!” Tani waggled the phone above him in a taunting fashion. “At least it didn’t get shrunk. Now here’s what we’re gonna do.”

After a brief instruction, Tani willed some nearby plants to hold the phone and angle it at Evan. The camera recording, Evan sighed as he approached his friend’s massive feet. Once there, he presented the ring and bowed his head. “O Divine Queen of the Forest, I am Evan Pettiwhisker Tildrum, King of Evermore. In the name of my kingdom, I bestow this peace offering.”

Tani willed the plants to angle the camera up, capturing her towering eminence. She squatted down and held out the ring finger of her left hand. “I accept your offering, young King Evan. I shall bless your humble kingdom with a bountiful harvest.”

“Th-Thank you… Queen Tani.” Evan planted the ring on the tip of her finger. To Tani, it was not more than a tiny sparkly gravel, but she still thought it beautiful from this angle.

“And?” Tani asked with a smirk.

“Errr…” With hesitation, Evan puckered his lips and pecked her on the finger. “Mwah.”

“Te hee hee!” Tani willed the plant to bring the phone back and end the recording. “And send. Post. That should give everyone a show.”

“This is so humiliating.” Evan said, placing the ring back in its box.

“Oh, Evan, it’s only acting! And I find it quite enjoyable.” Tani said as she picked her little friend back up. “In fact…” A smirk found its way on her features. “I don’t think we ever finished our act in Hydropolis.”

“Finished our act?”

“You know… ‘Go in for the kill’?” She narrowed her eyes as if telepathically sending her meaning to Evan.

“HUH?!” Evan instantly remembered, shaking in frantic denial in Tani’s hand. “No no NO! Your dad would KILL me if he found out!”

“Then it’s a good thing it’s just us. And Leafbook’s not recording, anymore.”

“T-Tani…” The pirate was eying him like a hungry animal. Her mouth was twitching, longing to welcome him. It was obvious she wasn’t going to pass this up. “…F-Fine, but make it quick.”

“Do your part, too.”

“Nyarh…” Evan opened his arms. Tani’s lips compressed, and he was slowly brought closer. There was just the slightest opening for his little head. When Tani felt his tiny ears and hair tickle her lips, she very gently suckled.

It was the first time Evan ever kissed a girl. He would’ve preferred more normal circumstances, but he would never forget this. It felt Tani was doing most of the work, but he tried to kiss back the best he could. As bizarre as it was… Evan enjoyed it. And Tani was clearly enjoying it, too. She kept it up for several seconds, not making it “quick” in any way. Since Evan was making no attempts to escape, she treasured the moment.

Tani let go, and they caught their breath. There was silence for a moment as they stared at each other. Cheeks were red. They tried to find the right words to say. “…Um, sorry.” Tani said. “That was a bit too long.”

“…It’s alright.”

“Good. …” Her eyes twitched, as did the corners of her mouth. Evan noticed this. This silly event must have opened a weakness in her strong will. Of course, Evan felt the same weakness.

Recomposing herself, Tani began to carry Evan through the forest. “Wow, we’ve been having so much fun, I guess we forgot to explore, huh?”

“I guess so. Sigh, and I’m kind of a bit tired to explore now. And we still need to climb back down after this wears off…” Evan sighed in exhaust.

“I’ll just carry you down now, while you’re still tiny.”

“Thanks, but in case I grow back during the descent, I might end up falling.”

“Good point. …Evan, look! A hot spring!” The explorer spotted a steaming spring, almost welcoming them for a swim. “Since we’ve come this far, how about a nice bath?”

“B-Bath?” Tani was already marching toward the tub before Evan could offer his input. “T-Tani, I’m not really the best at swimming.” He was set down beside the tub. “I’d rather… T-Tani?!” She slipped out of her boots and was beginning to remove her dress. “Tani!! Th-This is indecent!” Evan sealed his eyes as a proper gentleman should.

“Evan, quit shirking and open your eyes!” Tani demanded with enthusiasm. Evan squinted open. There was her feet, naked to the soil. He angled up to her sturdy knees, but no skirt beyond that. To his relief, some briefs with leaf patterns tightened her hip, and a top with similar design protected her chest. Her belly looked sturdy and unbreachable, yet flexible.

“Y-You’re wearing a bathing suit. Hahaha.” Though it was much better than what Evan had anticipated, his heart was still pounding. “You’re in a… b-bathing suit.” He was becoming more heated, and not because of the steam. “H-Have you had that on the entire time?”

“Yep. You never know when you might go for a dip. Better duck, Evan! WOOHOO!” And she JUMPED into the spring with no regrets!

A great tidal wave washed the shore and nearly drowned the tiny king. Water was everywhere, in his ears, in his nose, and blotting his eyes. He could faintly make out the colossus as she emerged from the boiling lake, shaking her hair as boulder-size droplets flew everywhere. “Don’t just stand there, get in!”

“G-Get in?!” Evan flushed. “But I haven’t got a bathing suit!”

“Then just go in your underwear! No one’s gonna tell the difference!”

“No way! This is… unbefitting behavior for a king!”

“The Queen of the Forest commands thee, Evan! In this kingdom, it ain’t unbefitting!”

“B-Bu-But… Ugh… Fine. But don’t look.” Tani blocked her eyes with hands, smiling. Evan awkwardly began to discard all his soggy clothes. “Uhn… okay.” When Tani reopened, Evan was slouched, trying the best he could to hide his undergarments with his arms and tail. They were white with kitten designs.

“Te hee hee hee hee hee hee hee!” Any girl that sees a half-naked boy is compelled to laugh. It was their first time actually seeing each other like this, and yet Tani felt no embarrassment. She had nothing to hide… unlike Evan. Even with undergarments, Evan had to hide himself as much as possible. Or their friendship would end.

Evan scraped his feet toward the edge and, “Aaaaahh!” slid into the lake-sized tub. “Ouch-ouch-ouch! Hot, it’s so hot!”

Tani gently grabbed her friend and gave her hand as a foothold. “Relax. I won’t let you drown.”

“Heh…” Evan grinned at her with thanks.

The rest of that time was pleasant. Tani would move around the spring and do stretches, and hold Evan in low enough to where he would do the same. The awkward feeling slowly faded away, and Evan felt comfortable. Tani lay back against the edge, both gazing up at the heavens. From being so high up, it seemed more stars had become available to them.

“If it’s not too much trouble… we should come back here sometime.”

“Aye.” Evan replied. “There’s prob’ly treasure somewhere.”

“I don’t mean for treasure. I mean… just for us. This would make a nice private place… just for the two of us. Like a secret playground… if you will.”

“Just… us?” Evan faced her.

Tani’s head tilted down. Her response was simple: “Yeah.”

In that moment, her face was more beautiful than the stars. He could gaze at it for hours. After today… he could think of no one else he’d rather spend time with. His heart was filled with light around her… and Tani felt the same. “Tani…”

“Yes, Evan?”

“I…” He had to say it. He shouldn’t hold it in. These feelings burned for no one else but her. It wasn’t friendly love, not even familial love. He had to say it now before he regretted it. “I l…w-w-whuh?” But it was then another strong feeling overtook him. Gaping, Tani watched as Evan grew. He grew right on the palm of her hand, which was no longer able to support him. “AAAH!” His foothold collapsed, so Evan sank them both under the steam!

The two resurfaced and gasped for breath. On the shore, Evan’s clothes grew to their full size. “I-I-I’m back!”

“You’re back to normal!” Tani beamed.

“I AM! YAHOOOO!” He stretched his arms in victory, with Tani joining in celebration!

“Hahahaha! Hahahahahaha!” The two locked hands and stirred the spring, jumping up and down. They had almost forgotten this dilemma, but it was over, so they had to dance! “Hehehehe…hehe…” They soon calmed down and let go. An awkward silence followed as they stared at each other.

“Well, um… that’s good.” Tani said.

“Yeah. Sure is.”

“…So, what were you going to say?”

“Oh, um… Ah, I hope you enjoy your ring!”

“Oh, the ring! Right! Let’s get it.”

They sloshed over to the shore as Evan found the box in his clothes. The Gold Leaf Ring was now the perfect width for Tani’s pinky. “Oh, it’s for the pinky finger.”

“Yeah. What did… you expect?”

“Nothing.” She was now able to admire its design. The ring was gold with a dark-green gem, and inside that gem was a tiny gold leaf. “…It’s much prettier close up.”

“Aye, it is…”

“…A shame you didn’t give it to me before you shrunk.” Tani sported a grin. “I bet it looks even greater scaled up!”

“Yeah, I’ll bet it does!”

“Aye. …You don’t suppose we’ll encounter that fairy again if we come back?”

“Well, we’d better watch out for it. Or else we’ll get shrunk again.”

“Hehe, and we certainly don’t want that.”

“Heheh…” Those were Tani’s words. But Evan could see past that grin. He could see into those imaginative eyes. Ideas were brewing in them. Ideas that Evan could take part in. Indeed, they would keep this place reserved for just the two of them.

And Evan felt the same.

**Evermore; current time**

Tani awoke from a peaceful slumber. She remembered that perfect night. She remembered that beautiful place in the forest where they could have fun. Just the two of them.

She opened the window of her room. Evermore seemed peaceful. Yet, she felt the sadness from the citizens. Those islands floating in the sky, and the pirate ships guarding them, were a reminder. But she would stay strong with that memory in her head.

“I will save you, Evan. I will find a way to save you.”


End file.
